Sasuke's Nightmare BEWARE!
by IloveFairyTail
Summary: Humor booo'...Sasuke dikerjain abis abisan sama Erza! wahahahaha...akankah sasuke bangu dari tidurnya?NGAK!chapter 4 UPDATED! the gay gangsta. no flame. sorry lama nge-update nya. lagi ukk sih...
1. The first awfull nightmare

Sasuke's Nightmare

**saya adalah ILoveFairyTail si Author tukang rusuh,mengajak kalian kalian utk membaca fic rusuh ini,dan dijamin stiap hari anda akan menjadi si tukang rusuh(?)  
>Sasuke: kok aq yg jadi korban?<br>Author: abis kalo Naruto,nanti aku digebukin fans-nya Naruto,kalo Sakura nanti ditonjok Naruto,**  
><strong>kalo Jiraya...Si Jiraya bilang 'Males akh..',kalo Tsunade,dia udah pasang muka(hiyyyy…),Deidara…..akh! aku benci org banci seperti dia,Hidan…dia terlalu Narsis sampe pas aku mau masuk ke Mansionnya(HIDAN PUNYA MANSION? O_O)dia bilang 'mau minta tanda tangan ya? Sini-sini! ',kalo km,gak komplein dan gak ada masalah,kan?<br>Sasuke: aku K-E-B-E-R-A-T-A-N!  
>Author: gak mau tau,km harus jadi peran utama *nyeret Sasuke<br>Sasuke: **_NNNOOOOOOOOOO!_

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and Fairy Tail by Hiro Mashima . TAPI AKU MAU! JAHAT! *di gebukin*  
>WARNING: OOC,GAJE, TELMI<p>

Seorang berambut Biru Tua tengah terdampar disebuah lautan. Dia bingung,kok dia bisa sampe disini? Padahal kan jelas jelas dia tadi ada dikamarnya  
>(Gray: bodoh…berarti km lagi Nightmare.<br>Sasuke: kakak Gray kakak Gray,NightMare itu apa?  
>Gray: *nepok jidat*)<br>"SASUKE….!" Teriak seseorang,rambutnya _Scarlet_,perempuan,Manusia(ya iyalah masa' kodok *?*),dan bernama TITANIA ERZA SCARLET itu menyodorkan pedangnya ke-arah jidat sasuke. Sasuke ketakutan.  
>"sasuke…" kata Erza dengan mata horornya." i…iya…Erz-"<br>cring! Sasukedi tebas. Anehnya,dia gak kesakitan atau luka,tapi...*devil smirk*  
>"WOI!" sasuke malah teriak teriak stelah melihat apa pakaian yg dipakainya:<br>-maid outfit warna PINKY-PINKY(Sasuke: AKU BUKAN BANCI! DEDARA DAN HIDAN TUH YANG BANCI! Author: DIAM! Sasuke:…)berenda putih  
>- Bando renda PINK<br>-sarung tangan kucing PINK  
>- topeng monyet (?)PINK (!)<br>" APA-APAAN NEY?" teriak Sasuke dengan mata berKECOAK…eh salah berkaca-kaca.  
>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang,km harus melayani maid cafe disana dengan maid outfit itu!" kata Erza<br>"GAK MAUUU! MAMA!(Author:dasar anak mami Sasuke: diam kau Author: lalalalala*cuek bebek*)"  
>Sasuke yg malang itupun DISERET erza ke maid café. Sesampainya di café…<p>

"WHATTT?" Sasuke terpelongo ketika melihat Maidnya itu semuanya monyet eh ngaco maksudnya Banci semua,mulai dari pelayan,manager,sampe pelayan.

Tbc

Anehkah? Garingkah? Maklumkan. Saya Author Baru.  
>R N' R please. Flame dan kritik diterima(Sasuke dan Gray: tumben baik? Kesurupan apa nih orang?*digeplak*)<p> 


	2. Helpless poorkittycat

Sasuke's Nightmare  
>chapter 2: helpless poor-kitty-cat<br>disclaimer: Naruto punya saya,IYA LHA SAYA NEMU DIJALAN!*digeplak Masashi Kishimoto  
>Fairy Tail…YA PUNYA SAYA JUGA LAH! ORG DAH MATENG YA SAYA PETIK AJA!<br>*digeplak Hiro Mashima.  
><strong>nah…balik lagi dengan athor rusuh nan STRESS ini…ini adalah chapter ke-2 dari Sasuke's Nightmare BEWARE! Ya emang gak beware beware amet sih…YANG PENTING NULIS! Huahahahahaha!<br>flame di review di ****TERIMA****.**

**chapter 1 story summary:  
><strong>"WHATTT?" Sasuke terpelongo ketika melihat Maidnya itu semuanya monyet eh ngaco maksudnya Banci semua,mulai dari pelayan,manager,sampe pengunjung

"aih...pelayan baru…..sini km harus saya kasih dandan dulu…" suara yg terdengar sangat familiar dan BANCI terdengar oleh Sasuke. Dan setelah dilihat…  
>"? HIDAN? DEIDARA?" teriak Sasuke histeris." Hai sasu-chan…"kata hidan girang akan 'mangsa'nya(kayak ular aja deh).<br>Sasuke hanya bisa jawdroped dan nari balet(?) ala sule(!) sambil ngegebukin kepala sendiri. "ohh…tuhan…aku rela mati asal aku tdk menjadi maid banci di café ini…"kata sasuke dengan isak tangis dan alunan biola Paganini caprice no.24 bagian pertengahan._namun tuhan BERKEHENDAK LAIN.  
><em>(Bankground: Hades ellysium dari Saint seiya)  
>LEBAY!<br>LEBAY!  
>LEBAAYYYYYY!<br>"eh…sasu-chan ayo kita dandanin!" kata si Hidan gembira sambil dibantu Deidara utk ngangkatin sasuke yg udah kayak mayat. "eh sumpah gila loe badak juga loe"kata deidara yg kebagian ngangkat badan sasuke lebih besar. Dan katanya BERAT SASUKE MIRIP BERAT BADAK O.O ?

di ruang dandan…  
>"wah Sasuke-kun cantik sekali…khikhikhi…"kata Deidara sambil cekikikan gak jelas mirip kuntilanak(?)<br>"iya benar. Khikhikhi…"kata Hidan nimbrung sekalian ketawa kuntilanak. Sesaat kemudian terjadi ledakan tawa(emank ledakan Bom?) dar duo kuntilanak banci itu.  
>"OH DEWA…aku rela tanganku dipotong demi menjadi Banci-"<br>"Tuh kan sasu-chan pingin jadi Banci!" teriak Deidara dan Hidan kegirangan kayak anak-anak TK. "BUKAN! Maksudku aku ingin tdk menjadi banci!"teriak sasuke yg kemudian ditatap 'in horror' oleh Deidara dan Hidan. "tdk ada pengulangan" katanya tajam.  
><em>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO"<em> teriak sasuke sambil nari balet dan diiringi music Paganini caprice no.24 lagi  
>(back sound: DUARRR!)<p>

BRAK!  
>KLONTANG! KLONTENG!<br>GEDUBRAK!  
>MBEEE'..!<br>MMOOOOOOOO…!  
>saat perkenalan,sasuke hamper pingsan(yg lebih tepatnya sudah mati) karena:<br>-Naruto,Gara,Lee,Jiraya,dan anak anak film Naruto yg laki laki semuanya dah jadi banci semua.  
>-Jellal,Natsu,Alzack,Gray,dan anak anak berandalan laki laki Fairy tail lainya juga dah jadi pada banci semua juga(Oh no kakakku Jellal!)<br>(background: Hades inferno temple dari Saint Seiya)  
>lebay!<br>Sasuke langsung koproll,kayang,sikap lilin,roll depan belakang dan bahkan _handstand _pun dilakukan karena stress. Belom lagi ada ancaman Erza scarlet yg berisi _aku-akan-mambunuhmu-jika-kamu-tidak-menjadi-banci-di-café-ini._ O.o  
>"AH! ADA SATU YG KURANG!" teriak Jellal sambil mengambil bando kucing ala Azusa(k-on).<br>"nah…baru ini maid sejati…."timpal Natsu dan Gray berbarengan setelah memasangkan kuping kucing di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke nari balet lagi dan tentunya pake lagu Paganini caprice lagi.  
>TBC<p>

Anehkah? Garingkah? Please Review. 


	3. paranoid of the gay boys AB asli

**Sasuke's Nightmare chapter 3: Paranoid of the Gay boyz  
>Disclaimer: ehhhhh saya blm dapet hadiah ulang tahun tahun kemaren nih dari kalian. Hadiahnya animenya aja ya?*didemo massa masashi kishimoto dan hiro mashima<br>chapter 3. Keadaan sasuke semakin parah! Bruahahahaha!  
>Sasuke: *pundung+is dead+mati+stress*<br>story summary chapter 2:**  
>"AH! ADA SATU YG KURANG!" teriak Jellal sambil mengambil bando kucing ala Azusa(k-on).<br>"nah…baru ini maid sejati…."timpal Natsu dan Gray berbarengan setelah memasangkan kuping kucing di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke nari balet lagi dan tentunya pake lagu Paganini caprice lagi.

chapter 3  
>"se…selamat…pa…pa….-"kata sasuke mau bilang pagi tapi gagap<br>"papa? Heh! Enak aja! Saya tuh perempuan(aslinya banci)! Emank saya laki2? Ngak layau! Km kali tuh nyari papamu GORILLA!" kata salah satu pengunjung café itu yg sebenernya banci tapi ngaku perempuan.  
>"a…ah…salah!se…la…mat…ma..ma…"kata sasuke mau bilang malam tapi gagap<br>"mama? Aku bukan papa maupun mamamu! Mamamu tuh dah di surga!(kejam amat sih)"  
><em>Author:katanya pagi sekarang malam…<em>  
>"ukh….selamat malam….nyonya…:<br>"NYONYA? KM BILANG NYONYA? SAYA ITU MASIH NONA!"bentak pengunjungnya lagi."tapi kok dah keriput?"Tanya sasuke dengan muka tanpa dosa(mutados) padahal aslinya muka penuh dosa(mupedos)  
>"huh?" kata si pengunjung sambil mengeluarkan kaca kecil dari sakunya dan…<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak si pengunjung ketika melihat:  
>-mukanya telah dicorat-coret menjadi topeng reok ponorogo(?)<br>-rambutnya diikat ala foto perempuan karikatur restoran wendy's  
>-di kupingnya ditancapin anting tulisan <em>I'm a gay!<em> Font 11  
>what the heck?<br>"HEH! KM YA YG BIKIN SAYA KAYAK GINI?" teriak si pengunjung dan ditambahin efek angin sehingga rambutnya berkibar kibar(bendera kali yg berkibar kibar T_T) sambil mengguncang guncang tubuh sasuke. Sasuke jatuh dengan slowmotion sambil bilang"NOOOOOOOOOO" dan ngegubraknya fast motion. setelah asyik nari balet,Sasuke diseret ke café dan disuruh melayani org orgnya.

_Author: hancur hancur hancur hatiku,hancur hancur hancur hatiku,hancur hancur hancur hatiku,hatiku hancur…_(nyanyiin lagunya olga syahputra)  
>sasuke tak dapat menahan amarah<br>"heh udah tau gua masih baru malah dimarah marahin!" kata sasuke,membuat si pengunjung menangis dan keluar dari café itu . "heh bayar dulu!" pengunjung itu menghiraukanya dan langsung pergi. Sasuke ditatap 'in horor' oleh maid maid yg lain. Sasuke pun digebukin dan akhirnya masuk RS.  
>(backsound: Paganini caprice ala piano no.24)<br>tampak sasuke sudah ko-id.  
>"aduh pusing gua…"kaluh sasuke sambil memegang kepalanya dan bergaya ala' .<br>"salah loe jeng(?) sendiri pake bikin kabur tuh pengunjung" kata Jellal NUNGGUIN SASUKE SENDIRIAN? O.O "maaph dech…"jwb sasuke."oh ya. Sas tadi tuh pengunjung km ditagih _**700 triliun rupiah**_(rupiah?)"kata jellal.  
>krik…krik…<br>krik…krik…  
>krik…krik…<br>"APA?" teriak sasuke ketakutan. Sesaat kemudian masuklah seorang perawat dan memberikan data uang yg harus perawat itu pergii…  
>"sas,kabar buruk sas,biaya pengobatanya 200 triliun. Ditambah yg tadi tuh bangsawan,km harus nagih 900 triliun rupiah" kata jellal lagi. "?"teriak sasuke hamper mati(yg lebih tepatnya dia udah mau masuk ke lubang neraka)."emang tadi gua diapain selain di gebukin?"Tanya sasuke.<br>"diinjek,dilindes bulldozer,ditimpa 90 rumah seberat 50 ton per rumah,dilemparin batu,diombang ambing sama Erza" kata jellal menjelaskan dgn panjang X lebar=luas(?)  
><em>diombang.<br>ambing.  
>sama.<br>Erza._  
>"O.O…"rintih sasuke.<br>"oh ya. Tadinya sebenernya km dah mati. Cuma nyawa km dibalikin sama hades dari saint seiya karena katanya hades gak nerima arwah yg banci dan keliatan seperti mumi." Jelas jellal lagi.  
>"huh? Mumi?"sasuke melihat sekujur tubuhnya+mukanya dibalut plakban(?) eh ngaco maksudnya pembalut.<br>"oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WAJAH TAMPANKU!" hiyahahahaha tampan dari hongkong? Ternyata sasuke dah ketularan hawa narcismenya hidan. Arwahnya sasuke keluar dari tubuhnya lagi dan semua maid+orang orang di RSPCM(Rumah Sakit Pasien Cepat Mati)itu pada nejarin arwahnya sasuke yg keliaran kayak baboon kebakaran jenggot(?)  
>TBC<br>Anehkah? Reviewwwwwwwwww! Flame 


	4. The gay gangsta

**Sasuke's Nightmare chap 4:the Gay Gangsta**  
><strong>Disclaimer: nyaaaa~buatku aja ya?<br>chap makin Nasibbb! Myoahahahahaha!  
>(deathmask Saint Seiya: hak cipta ketawqa gue itu!)<br>chap 3 summary:  
><strong>"oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!WAJAH TAMPANKU!" hiyahahahaha tampan dari hongkong? Ternyata sasuke dah ketularan hawa narcismenya hidan. Arwahnya sasuke keluar dari tubuhnya lagi dan semua maid+orang orang di RSPCM(Rumah Sakit Pasien Cepat Mati)itu pada nejarin arwahnya sasuke yg keliaran kayak baboon kebakaran jenggot(?)

"sabar…sabar…sas…"kata jellal yg udah nari nari waltz g jelas yg kali ini pake lagu de kuku.  
>"wajah…tampanku…wajah….WAJAHKU JADI SEMAKIN TAMPAN KAYAK MYSTOGAN!"<br>_(Author: emank Mystogan ganteng ya?  
>Mystogan: iya dunk…<br>Author: eh kamu ngaku…  
>Mystogan: mank napa?<br>Author: GanTeng=Gajah Tenggelem.  
>Mystogan: oh nooo!)<em>  
>kali ini semua orang orang yg ada di RSPCM itu padi ngikutin tarianya si jellal yg udah kayak instructor senam yg suka bilang "jeng…jeng…1…2…`1…2(dimana mana juga getooooo!)" itu.<br>~+*Author pingsan kleper kleper megap megap kayak ikan ala' kacang disko*+~  
><em>Pada malam jum'at kliwon<br>kubertemu seorang wanita  
>duduk rileks di batu nisan<br>aku tersenyum dia tersenyum,melihat gigiku ompong  
>aku ketawa dia ketawa,ngeliat banci disebelahku<br>aku mau teriak dia teriak duluan,ngeliat kecoak di kepalaku  
><em>TUUT!  
>"halo?"<br>"Agus?"  
>"hhheee?"<br>"do you now david beckham?"  
>"talking talking"<br>"say my salam to Agus,ye?"  
>"siopo?"<br>"ndak tau"(terinspirasi dari iklan eksis)  
>"AKH SALAH SAMBUNG LO! UDAH BAGUS BAGUS GUE DIBILANGIN DAVID TEMPE BACEM-"<br>"David Beckham"  
>"TERSERAH! MAU DAVID BECKHAM KEK,TEMPE BACEM KEK,TAHU TEMPE,TAHU BACEM KEK,I DON'T CARE! POKOKNYA AKU MAU JADI BULEEEEEE!"teriak jellal yg udah sebel dan pingin jadi bule.<br>(backsound:sebelll sebelll !)  
>"bukannya loe dah bule ya?"Tanya Sasuke."lo kan dari prancis"<br>"prancis dari HongKong? Gua tuh dari Planet Alien Ngaco(?)-uppsssss…."  
>"ja…jadi…kamu…"kata sasuke gagap.<br>"ya ngak lah dodol. Gua tuh dari Papua(?)"  
>"Papua?"<br>"yaPapua. Mank napa?"  
>"pantessss…kulit loe ireng…"jawab sasuke ngasal ngasal.<br>"heh sialan lo!"  
>"dah sabar sabar….ngomong ngomong,kok kamu mau aja dibilang david beckham? Bukanya kamu banci ya?"<br>"apes!ketauan gua tuh bukan banci!"  
>(fans jellal banci:<em>NOOOOOOOO!)<em>  
>"FINALLY I HAD A FRIEND!" teriak sasuke sambil melukin jellal yg ternyata bukan banci.<br>(fans everything for sasuke: YES!  
>Fans Jellal banci: Gak boleh! Jellal harus banci! Biar sasuke gak punya teman!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: Harus! Jellal harus bukan banci!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak boleh!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>Fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>Fans everything for sasuke: harus!  
>fans jellal banci: ngak!<br>fans everything for sasukje: HARUS!  
>fans jellal banci: NGAK!<br>fans everything for sasuke: HARUS!HARUS!HARUSSSSSSSSSSSS!  
>fans jellal banci: NGAK NGAK NAGKKKKKK!<br>?:hey diam!  
>fans jellal banci dan fans everything for sasuke: DIAM!<br>?: KALIAN YG SEHARUSNYA DIAMM!  
>fans jellal banci dan fans everything for sasuke:MEMANG KAU SIAPA,HAH?<br>Erza Scarlet(yg ternyata '?'): ini AKUUUUUU! CIRCLE SWORD! HOLY LIGHT SPIRIT!  
>fans jellal banci dan fans everything for sasuke: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!)<br>sementara itu…  
>"psst…woy…dah di videoin blm? Lumayan nih kalo dijual…"<br>"iya…cepet…videoin!"  
>"iya…iya…ini lagi di videoin…lagi pake lagu Can I Have This Dance(HSM 3) nih…."<br>oalah….rupanya Deidara,Hidan,Sama anak anak Fairy Tail lagi bikin Video tentang Jellal dan Sasuke. Ciaelah…kalo sasuke gak papa di videoin…orgnya macho…tapi kalo jellal? _No way!  
><em>semoga videonya bisa semirip Troy sama Gabriella yaaaaaa

Tbc  
><strong>maf lama nge-update nya…lagi UKK nih.<br>R N R. kali ini **_**NO FLAME!**_ ^_^


	5. switch gender

Sasuke's nightmare chap 5

summary chap 4:  
>"psst…woy…dah di videoin blm? Lumayan nih kalo dijual…"<br>"iya…cepet…videoin!"  
>"iya…iya…ini lagi di videoin…lagi pake lagu Can I Have This Dance(HSM 3) nih…."<br>oalah….rupanya Deidara,Hidan,Sama anak anak Fairy Tail lagi bikin Video tentang Jellal dan Sasuke. Ciaelah…kalo sasuke gak papa di videoin…orgnya macho…tapi kalo jellal? _No way!  
><em> 

"BUJUG! Lepasennnn!" teriak Jellal.  
>"yah….sori-dori-ultramilk stroberi deh…ternyata loe bukan banci"kata si sasuke mulai ceria.<br>"ehm…tapi bayaran rumah sakit ini…"  
>0_0/  
>"700 TRILIUN"<br>/0_0/  
>"eh…ha-halo..e-er-chan"jawab jellal gagap.<br>0_0  
>"minal aidin wal faidzin! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin yaaa…"<br>jellal + sasuke: ngeliat kalender  
><em>1 syawal….<br>_1 syawal?  
>"bung,dah berapa lama aku tidur disini?"tanya sasuke.<br>"2 bulan. Terus kamu ngigo ngigo 'sakura…sakura…' terus lagi." Kata si jellal sambil senyam-senyum.  
>kriet…<br>"permisi…."  
>ada cewek,pake baju putih. Perawat.<br>"tagihan bayaranya…"  
>slurrrrrr…<br>gulungan kertas panjang yang dilihat sasuke benar benar menyiksanya.__

_tagihan bayaran:  
>-operasi plastic: 500 juta<br>-operasi katarak: 400 juta  
>-operasi hidung onyok¨900 juta<br>-operasi lidah: 100 triliun  
>-orthodontic treatmen: 5 juta<br>-laser punggung: 600 triliun  
>-kacamata minus satu juta(?): 100 juta<br>-perawatan gangguan jiwa¨500 triliun  
>-operasi ganti gender..<br>_"ganti gender?"  
>"iya sas,kamu harus ganti gender"<br>"jadi…jadi aku perempuan…."  
>"ngak"<br>"benarkah?"  
>"ngak"<br>"?"  
>"sabar ya sas-chan. Liat,kamu sudah pakai rok sekarang."<br>(ngecek)  
>"tidak….!1aku laki laki! Laki laki! Laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki laki lakiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"<br>"HEH SITU PEREMPUAN. SITU BUKAN LAKI2! SAYA YANG LAKI2"kata si Sasuke  
>*Capslock jebol*<br>"woy…..teriaknya udahkan. Mo dibetulinnih….." kata si Author.  
>Readers: author sapa sih?<br>"itu loh….pembantu sebelah rumah pa' Tio…"  
>BOOM…..! Sasuke di tending Author dan langsung membuat lubang besar di Matahari.<br>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! PANAS!PANAS!PANAS! AYAYAYAYYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" teriak si Sasuke  
>*kualat mode on*<br>*capslock langsung jebol*  
>dan karena kepanasan si sasuke langsung loncat dan melayang layang di udara selama 1 jam. Terus balik deh ke bumi.<br>di bumi…..tepatnya di RS…..  
>"bête nih…mana udah jadi permpuan lagi…." Kata sasuke dengan tampang super sewot+bête<br>"yaudah. Jalan jalan keluar nyok!"  
>"nyok!"<br>"EH…..TAGIHAN BAYARANNYA GIMANA?" Tanya si perawat yang kayaknya dah gila duit. Iyalah, itukan lucy yang nyamar jadi perawat. Kontrakannya aja belom dibayarin!  
>"TERSERAH ENTE!" teriak sasuke<br>"HEH SITU KALO GAK DITOLONGIN KAGAK BAKAL IDUP!"  
>"SITU JADI PERAWAT JANGAN NGE-BENTAK-BENTAK PASIEN DONG!"<br>"woy jangan tereiak teriak dong capslocknya jebol lagi nih….!" Kata si author."nih buat kamu,perawat. Ini bayarannya!"  
>wah….author ternyata baik juga yaaa…..<br>"whew….thanks…." kata si perawat a.k.a lucy  
>"thor(enak aja main nyebut tor tor!),dari mana duit itu? Hayoooooo korupsi ya?"<br>"EEEETTTTTT DAAAAHHHHHHH!(katanya capslocknya jebol?)! itu dari manaaaaa lagi korupsi. Kerja juga kagak dah. Itu duit uang uangan. Ada gambar *pfft* princess-nya!"  
>di tempat lucy…<br>"EEETTTTT DAAHHHHHHH THORRRRRRR!(nih orang juga nih main manggil manggil tor tor aja emang gue traktor apa?) KASIIHHHHH GUEEEEEEEEEEE DUIT YANG !"

bek tu sasukes rum!

"ngabur nyok!"  
>"nyok!"<br>author dank edua orgil itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan jalan jalan ke surga(mati dong?) eh ngaco maksud saya jalan jalan ke taman…..dan apakah yang terjadi?  
>TBC<br>akhirnya…selesai juga fic ini!  
>di chapter depan beberapa tokoh <em>sepoconggg kisah online,sepoconggg kisah kunti,dan poconggg juga pocong <em>akan muncul. Dan Italian man dari _Italian man went to malta _juga ada. Kalo gak tau Italian man went to malta, buka aja di youtube. Tapi yang stickmannya.  
>thanks.<br>~fairy~


	6. poconggg juga pocong!

Sasuke's nightmare chapter 6: poconggg juga pocong  
>Disclaimer: punya hiro mashima<br>warning: bukan setan biasa. Setan!

chapter sebelumnya:  
>"ngabur nyok!"<br>"nyok!"  
>author dan kedua orgil itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan jalan jalan ke surga(mati dong?) eh ngaco maksud saya jalan jalan ke taman…..dan apakah yang terjadi?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>di taman…<strong>  
>"khi khi khi khi khi khi khi khi khi khi khi….."<br>"e-eh?"  
>"siapa…i-itu?"Tanya sasuke<br>"khi khi khi khi khi khi khi…"bunyi itu bergeming lagi. Secara refleks author,sasuke,dan si jellal langsung pelukan ketakutan.  
>"khi khi khi khi khi khi…..,ini sheilla"<br>SHEILLA?  
>"sheilla? Siapa tuh?" kata si author memberanikan diri.<br>"loh? Bukannya kamu tau saya? Kamu aja suruh saya masuk ke fic ini!"kata si sheilla  
>"oohhh….sheilla alias kunti similikiti dari poconggg juga pocong ya?" Tanya si author.<br>"iya….khi khi khi,si poconggg lagi sakit…khi khi khi khi khi khi khi…."kata si sheilla.  
>"koq g dirawat?" Tanya Jellal.<br>"Biarin aja nanti juga sembuh sendiri…..khi khi khi khi khi…"  
><em>Kejamnya….<em>pikir author,jellal,dan sasuke.  
>"Yaudah….saya mau ke warung dulu ya….." kata si kunti<br>"mo ngapain?" Tanya si sasuke._ada ya, kunti pergi ke warung…._  
>"mau beli sukiyaki dan teriyaki…khi khi khi khi.."jawab si kunti lagi<br>" hah? Emang di warung ada makana yang begitu ya?"  
>"ada juga di hoka-hoka bento!" tambah si author<br>"oh…gitu ya? Yaudah deh, saya ke hoka hoka bento…khi khi khi…makasih ya…..bye…"

* * *

><p><strong>DI HOKA HOKA BENTO…<br>**"khi khi khi khi….."  
>"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"<br>"M-MAKHLUK APA ITU?"  
>"khi khi khi….saya kunti similikti….dari bukunya si poconggg…"<br>"mau pesen apa mba'?"  
>"mau pesan…..pesan apa ya? Aduh…saya jadi lupa….maaf ya…khi khi…"<br>_ajegile! Baru tadi udah lupa?  
><em>kunti pun bergegas keluar…..tapi….  
>"eh…sebentar!"<p>

"ada apa?" jawab si kunti.  
>"minta tanda tangan!"<br>J-A-W-D-R-O-P  
>kunti pun menandatanganinya lalu pergi<p>

* * *

><p><strong>back to sasuke,author,and Jellal<br>**"ah….bosen….keluar yuk!" ajak sasuke.  
>"tapi-"<br>"KABURRRRR!" Sasuke langsung ngajak ngabur. Di jalan mereka liat bapak2 yang lagi nangis.  
>"anda kenapa?" Tanya author sok baik.<br>_tumben…_pikir sasuke dan jellal.  
>"I don't understand what are you saying" kata bapak itu<br>"fine. So what's your problem?" kata si author nge-sok pake bahasa inggris.  
>" then, listen to my story…."<br>_the Italian man who wnet to malta  
>one day I went to mega hotel. In the morning I go down stair to it a breakfast. I said to the waitress I want 2 PIECES OF TOAST. But she gave me only one piece. I said I wan't to piece! She said go to the toilet I said "you no understand? I want two piece on my plate!"<br>and she said "you better not piss on the plate you son of a *****  
>I even didn't know the lady but she called me a son of the beach?<br>later I went to the mega restaurant. The waitress gave me a spoon and a knife, but no fork. I tell the waitress I want any fork. Bla bla bla…_

dan arena author males nulis panjang panjang, jadi ditulis aja bla bla bla.

"oh, so that's the problem. You said something, but they-"  
>"ARGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<br>so, bapak bapak tadi langsung ngabur.  
>"kenapa sih tuh orang?" kata Jellal.<br>"tauk" kata Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<br>review please.  
>1 day more, and it's 2012!<br>so be happy guys, 2012 is coming!  
><strong>


End file.
